The 21st
by Lucy2495
Summary: Yugi celebrates his 21st birthday with Joey. Things get a little out of hand when Yugi begins to duel while under the influence. Will he lose his title to a random drunk in the bar? (Just a funny little one-shot, Yugi is a bit ooc while drunk, but not too bad, I promise)


The 21st

"Come on, Yug, you're 21 now!" Joey begged, gently pushing his friend towards the door, "Just one drink. To prove you're a man."

Yugi was never the type to rebel, but Joey was pretty convincing, "Well… I guess one drink won't hurt… But just one."

"Two. Both on me, Birthday Guy!" He smiled, knowing he could sway his friend if he really tried.

"Two?" He shook his head and sighed with a smile, "Fine, let's go."

The two boys left the Kame Game Shop to the bar downtown. Yugi was still a bit reluctant, but he wasn't going to be a downer on his birthday. He was going to let Joey buy him a drink as a simple rite of passage, then call it a night.

They took a seat on the right corner of the bar and ordered two beers, holding up their ids to prove they could drink legally.

On the second beer Joey had encouraged, Yugi began to feel the alcohol relaxing his nerves. They slipped into a conversation Yugi normally avoided: The Pharaoh, Atem.

"I wonder how he's doing… in the afterlife," Ever since the pharaoh had left, Yugi had never quite been the same. He was still happy and he had the same interests, but something was always missing. It was obvious he really missed having that connection with his friend.

Joey wasn't used to this topic, but he knew the best thing to do was to stay positive for his friend, "I'm sure he's great. Thinking of you and your birthday, I bet."

"Yeah, if time works that way there…" Yugi replied, starting to look forlorn.

"Either way, I'm sure he misses you…"

"Yeah… I miss him too…"

Joey began to feel guilty for dragging Yugi here only to see that his friend might just be a 'sad drunk.'

"We can go now if you want. Looks like you're finished," he made a gesture towards Yugi's empty glass.

Although thinking about the pharaoh was hard, Yugi kind of enjoyed how relaxed the drink seemed to be making him. He was not afraid to vent a little to Joey.

"Actually… Let's have another."

Joey smiled broadly and patted his friend on the back, "There's my man, hey waiter, how about another round over here!"

**1 Hour Later…**

"And I-I was saying, 'nooo, Pharaoh, don't play _that_ card!' But did the fucker listen?" He paused with his mouth hanging in idiotic anticipation, "No! He played the damn thing…" He hit the table in annoyance.

Joey had drank a lot too, but even he could tell Yugi had drank far too much. He was using vulgar language that didn't suit him and his face was twisting in various unflattering expressions.

"Alright, Yug, you've had enough. Let's go home."

Yugi put his pointer finger on Joey's lips, "One second," He removed his had from Joey's face and pointed at an overweight gentleman sitting a few seats away from them, leaning over a light beer, and sweating up a storm, "That guy's been giving me the eye all night. I think he wants to duel me, or something!"

Joey looked at the guy who didn't seem to know they were there, "I doubt that, Yug, come on. You need some rest."

Yugi smiled with a stupid sense of pride, "Either get laid, or cheer me on… I think both would be good for you. But please, hahaha, pl-please don't cheer me on while getting laid!" He laughed as if he was the funniest boy alive.

"Yugi, don't bother that guy…"

"Hey, get your cards out, I have a bone to pick with you!" The man turned towards the boys, bewildered, "Looking at me… Where do you get the nerve? It's my _birthday_, you think I want people watching me while I have fun? No…. No… Get your deck out and fight!"

The man, who had an awful day at work, rose to the challenge with rage at his fingertips, "Who knew the King of Games would be so irresponsible? You wanna duel, Kid, you got it."

Yugi cringed dramatically at the word 'Kid,' and stood up, "Kid? I'll have you know, I am a MAN! I have a very healthy dick, and I can prove it to all of you!"

He began to fidget with his pants, but Joey stopped him, shaking his head and trying to guide his friend to the door.

But Yugi shoved his friend off and stumbled into the chair opposite the other drunk, his cards in his hand.

After losing to what felt like a very confusing game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Yugi sat back and let his opponent play.

He wasn't half as drunk as Yugi was and managed to summon a fairly powerful monster on his first turn.

Yugi found himself shocked by the successful summon and could hardly process it as he gazed at his own hand. He took a swig of beer and placed a few random cards on the field. Strategy was out the window at this point.

His overconfidence sparked by the alcohol fell heavily when his opponent killed off his monster with ease. He gulped down his drink anxiously, though Joey tried to stop him. He desperately played more ill-advised cards.

The odorous drunk happily took more life points, sure he was about to take the crown from the king.

Yugi was shocked he was losing to this man. In fact, dueling again after so long and drinking as much as he had was beginning to affect his sanity.

He groped at the empty chain around his neck, "Pharaoh, where the hell are you?! Stop sleeping and help me!"

"Yugi…" Joey sighed, wishing he had tried harder to drag his friend home.

"Pharaoh?!"

"No, it's Joey," he put a hand on his shoulder and Yugi looked at him.

"Aww, you're not the pharaoh…"

He smiled, "No, but I can fill in for him. What do you say?"

Yugi just stared at him, frowning, "You, sir, are not nearly smart, kind, or sexy enough to be the pharaoh!"

"Did you say sexy?"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, WHEELER."

"Yugi, calm down," he hushed as people turned to gawk at them.

"Can you make your move already? I'm tired of waiting," the other drunk groaned.

"Everyone is tired of waiting… But what can we do? If the damn pharaoh will come out of the fucking puzzle… Maybe we could get somewhere here!" He unexpectedly turned to Joey, "I hope we have cake left, I am starving."

Joey nodded emotionlessly, "We do."

"Yes! That is-that is just…. Spectacular."

"Your move!" He almost yelled.

"Oh! Rigggghhhhhhttttt. We're dueling now. PHARAOH!"

"Yugi!" he quieted his friend again, "Do it on your own, I know you can. Imagine how proud Atem would be to see you win a duel on your own!"

"Yeahhh, good idea! Hear that, Atem? I will make you proud, and then we will _touch each other_…" He stroked his chain sentimentally, not quite realizing the puzzle was no longer attacked.

"Yugi… hurry up and summon something…" Joey urged, a bit worried about his behavior towards the pharaoh.

Yugi managed to summon the Dark Magician, but he was getting dizzy. He was feeling triumphant about the summon, and his body began to give up on the battle.

Before his opponent could call an attack, Yugi broke down, a smile of foolishness splashed onto his tired face, "I am victorious, you stink, and now the pharaoh and I…. are going to go have some _very_," he turned to Joey, a finger in the air, "And I mean _very_… Passionate sex together. Goodbye, Marik, ya shit-faced drunkard." He passed out, letting his cards fly all over the table and onto the floor.

Yugi awoke with a severe headache and an icepack slipping off his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Joey sitting on the couch beside him, watching TV with a blank expression. The events of the previous night were blurry, but he had a strange feeling he had dueled somebody.

"Joey…" his friend turned around to look at him, "Hey, what happened last night?"

"Well, you had far too much to drink and… you lost your crown to a random drunk…"

Yugi felt his stomach drop, "Oh, God, no."

"I'm so sorry, Yug… It was my fault, I shouldn't have made you go."

"I… Can't believe it… Darn, what would the Pharaoh think of me… I must have been pretty out of it to lose like that… I don't remember it at all."

"You were a completely different person…" Joey winced at the thought of Yugi's behavior while drunk.

"Really? Was I like… impulsive or something?"

"Yeah… A bit crude too…"

"Ahh, I see…"

"And…" Joey almost didn't want to bring it up, but it had been bothering him all morning.

"What…" Yugi feared Joey's next words.

"You expressed a lot of… Uh, homosexual desires… Towards the Pharaoh…"

Yugi was horrified, "Oh my god…"

"I, uh, I-" Joey didn't know what to make of Yugi's reaction.

The boy blushed profusely, "Don't take that seriously… I was probably kidding…"

"…Okay…" Joey raised an eyebrow, aware that Yugi was just lying to cover himself. But he was surprised to know that his friend had felt that way about his other half.

Yugi managed to find the man a week later and soberly win back his title. They never spoke of that night again.


End file.
